Romantic Intentions
by Wolfelover94
Summary: After being made fun of at the Ol Pickaxe, Mae's feelings for Bea start to surface...will she be able to confess them? or will Bea let her down gently?
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice afternoon in the quiet mining town of Possum Springs, at The O'l Pickaxe, everyone was out doing their regular routine while Beatrice Santello, or " Bea " as called by her friends. was working the counter as usual when the doorbell rang, signaling a customer had arrived.

" Hello, welcome to The Ol Pickax-Oh Dear God! " She greeted until she saw just who it was, stifling her laughter.

There in the doorway, stood Margret Borowski, otherwise known as " Mae " triumphantly dressed as WitchDaggah, her cape flowing dramatically as the door closed behind her, the gust of wind nearly knocking her hat off.

" Ah-harr! I''ve come to rescue a fair-maiden from her dungeon in Castle Pickaxe, to join me and my merry-men on an adventure of pillaging and merriment! " the black cat announced as she bounced over to the counter.

" That's really nice of you, Mae. but this fair maiden has work to do, and what's with theatrics? " Bea asked as she checked the cash register for her earnings.

" I'm roleplaying Bea, it's fun! you should try it! " Mae suggested as she placed her hat in her jean pocket.

" I'd love to play stupid damsel-in- moronic distress, but she has wares to sell! " Bea snorted smoke in Mae's face.

" Please, Bea? Gregg and Angus are waiting for us! " Mae pleaded, her wide nightmare eyes staring into Bea's, her ears flattening, her tail swishing back and forth.

" Tell them I'm not coming, Mae. I've got customers to serve here! " Bea told her as went back to counting.

" What? those teens standing behind me giggling for some reason? " Mae said as she thumbed over to the teens in question, who were staring at the two and whispering to each other.

* * *

Walking around the counter, Bea went over to assist the teens while Mae trailed behind her.

" Excuse me, but can I help you two with something? " She asked them as she folded her arms and stared at the two.

" Yeah, we're just wondering, Why'd you turned down your girlfriend's date? " The cat teen asked with a smirk.

" Uhhhh, look, She's not my girlfriend. just where did you two get that assumption? " Bea questioned.

" By the way she stared into your eyes dreamily, her heart a flutter! " The rabbit teen chimed in while making a heart with her hands.

" Sounds wonderful, " Bea snarked " Are you two picking on my friend? If so, you need to leave my store! " she defended Mae as she pointed to the door.

" Okay, fine! no need to get pushy, Fair Maiden. We'll just happy for you two is all! " The Cat teen said in response as she walked away with her friend. " What, with the way your Knight's standing close to you and all. "

Bea turned to look at Mae, who was, sure enough standing a little too close to her side, quickly stepping aside as she noticed.

* * *

Watching the teens leave, She went back to the counter and finished counting her earnings, placing some in her wallet and the rest in the cash register, locking it.

" Closing up shop? " Mae asked her, taking off her Harfest costume.

" Yeah, it was closing time anyway. " Bea answered, with the closing sign in her hand.

" ...Hey, thanks for sticking up for me with those teens. " Mae thanked.

" Don't mention it. " Bea said as she placed the sign on the front door.

" Wanna hang out tomorrow? " Mae asked her. " Make it up to Gregg and Angus? "

" We'll see Mae, * yawn * for now, I'm tired! " Bea yawned as she stretched her back. " Thanks for dropping by anyways. I appreciate the company, by the way. "

" Anytime, Bea. " Mae smiled. " Need any help? "

" No, I got this Mae, I'll see you tomorrow, alright? " Bea fist-bumped Mae as she was about to lock the door...only for Mae to tap her on the shoulder.

" What is it now, Mae? " She asked, slightly irritated.

"Bea, could you drive me to Gregg and Angus? my legs hurt from walking all the way here. " She asked a little embarrassed for asking for a ride.

" You'll need the exercise...* yawn * but I'll drive you, Tubby. I'll get my keys. " Bea yawned as she opened the door and went back inside as Mae waited for her.

" I'm not Tubby! " Mae called defensively.

Awhile later, Bea returned from the store and locked the front door.

" Let's roll Maeday. " She said to the black ball of unlimited energy.

" Okay, Bea-Bea! " Mae said. Mentally punching herself in the face for using her friend's old nickname.

The two women got into the car and started to head towards the spot where Gregg and Angus should be.

* * *

The car ride was quiet and relaxing on Mae's feet, she looked out of the window to watch the trees as they passed by rapidly beside Bea's car, the car radio barely audibly playing heavy metal.

" You're usually talkative, Mae. something bothering you? " Bea broke the silence as she payed attention to the road.

" Nah, I'm just thinking. " Mae told her. In truth she was thinking about what the teens said about her and Bea.

" If you're not feeling well, I could call the guys and tell them you're not coming. " Bea suggested.

" I'm fine Bea, I'm cool. " Mae smirked.

" If it's about what those teens said, don't take it personally. Okay? " Bea assured. " They're just seeing things that are not there. "

" Like Me and... shapes? " Mae added, her pupils shrinking slightly before returning to normal.

" No, not like that...That's different. " Bea dismissed, rolling down her window and tossing out her cigarette.

" Yeah, you're right..." Mae ended the conversation, while butterfly's flew around in her stomach.

* * *

They arrived at the abandoned playground to see Gregg fighting invisible monsters along with a dragon with a long light bulb for good measure, with Angus cheering him on.

Upon hearing Bea's car driving up, Gregg stopped his battle and did his trademark scream and flailed his arms.

" I see reinforcements have arrived! ARGGGGGHHH! " He said as he stabbed a monster in the chest.

" Yes, they have!" Mae said as she jumped out of the car with her baseball bat in hand. " Where's the trouble? "

" Right here Mae! " Gregg pointed the the army of monsters.

Bea watched as her friends battled the evil monsters and took another drag of her cigarette, debating if she should just say goodbye and head home or join the fray...thinking it over. " I can't believe I'm doing this, Oh what the hell! I'm going in! "she suddenly smiled and jumped into the battle.

" They should be worried about us! " She chimed in as she fought the dragon to help her friends.

The rest of the battle was won in a few short hours with the gang tired and hungry and laying down on the grass in a circle, with broken light bulbs everywhere.

" That. Was. Awesome! " Mae panted, her arms sore from the battle.

" You said it Mae, it was an honor serving with you! " Gregg saluted before suddenly collapsing, pretending to be dead.

" Same here my leage,...*sob!* " Angus added as he held Gregg and pretended to mourn.

" I feel like a kid again...I just felt my dignity wince in pain when I said that... " Bea smiled, which Mae and rest of the gang noticed.

" There's the old Bea, I know and love! " Mae said before realizing what she just said.

" Huh?... thanks, Mae? This was pretty fun guys, but I've got to get up for work in the morning. " Bea told them as she got up and walked to her car. " You guys need a ride? " she offered, Angus and Gregg immediately piling into the car. " I guess so. "

* * *

Getting into the driver's seat, Bea noticed that Mae was still in the playground, looking at something interesting the alligator figured.

" It's getting late, Mae! " She called out to the cat, who's head snapped towards her voice.

" Oh...right...okay. " Mae said to herself as she climbed into the passenger seat, with Bea looking at her confused by her mannerisms as of late.

" Now that everyone's in the car, What are we getting to eat? " She asked her friends as she preformed a U-turn to head back to town.

" Pizza? " Mae suggested to the others, with Angus and Bea shaking their heads and Gregg nodding ecstatically at the prospect of pizza.

" You guys not tired of pizza? " Bea asked, with Gregg and Mae shaking their heads.

" You can never get tired of pizza, Pizza Forever! " Gregg shouted triumphantly.

" Yea Bea, Pizza Forever! " Mae agreed.

" Maybe one more pizza wouldn't hurt. " Angus changed his mind.

Rolling her eyes in irritation, Bea blew smoke out of her nostrils and simply nodded, " Pizza it is then..." Mae sensed something was up with her friend, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe she'll get her alone to talk it out.

* * *

At the Clik-Clak Diner, the gang sat at their usual table as they waited for their pizza to arrive with Mae doodling in her journal and Bea scrolling through her phone.

" So, how was work Gregg? get fired yet? " Bea asked as she turned off her phone.

" Naw, It's mostly the same, except when Mae came over and asked me to hang out with her, today. " Gregg explained his day to her. " You? "

" Gotten a new stock in lumber today, threw out some kids making fun of Mae. " Bea recounted.

" Hehehe, Yeah, they thought that me and Bea were a couple, Can you believe that? Hahaha! " Mae laughed awkwardly as her friends just stared at her.

" I don't know, Mae, They could be right, you two are pretty close..." Angus pointed out as he adjusted his glasses.

" Yeah, I can see it happening, you two getting together...opposites attract as they say, Not that I'll believe them! " Gregg smirked as he put his arm around Angus.

Suddenly slamming her hands down the table and snorting smoke, Bea got up and stomped outside, much to the confusion of Gregg.

" I'll go talk to her. " Mae excused herself to follow Bea to confront her.

" What's her problem? " He asked Angus.

" It's this conversation, it' must've gotten to her. " He answered.

" I'll feel kinda bad, man. " Gregg casted his eyes down, his ears flattening.

" It's not you, Bug. Bea's just stressed. " Angus assured him.

" Thanks Cap'n. " Gregg kissed him on the cheek, making the waitress bringing the pizza D'awwww as she saw this.

* * *

" Bea...Bea! I'm talking to you! " Mae shouted as she ran after the fuming alligator.

" Leave me alone, Mae! " Bea snapped as she hopped on the hood of her car and pulled out another cigarette to light it to calm herself down. which Mae snatched it out of her hand and stomped on it.

" What's your problem? Is it because of the pizza, or what Gregg said? " Mae demanded to know.

" *sigh* The second one..." Bea told her.

" Oh...right..." Mae laughed nervously, holding her arm and twirling her foot in circles.

" I noticed the way you were looking at me at the park. you like me or something? Bea asked her.

" Of course I do Bea, you're my best friend! " Mae happily answered, as Bea stared at her, her eyebrow raised.

" You do know that I'm straight, right? " She questioned Mae, who looked at her incredulously.

" What's that supposed to mean?...What, that I'm gay for you or something? " She said defensively, blushing by the second.

" Well, for starters, the way you started acting after we left the Pickaxe, And Bea-Bea...great nickname for someone you'd have the hots for." Bea pointed out.

" Well, what do you want me to call you then? Bitch-gator? " Mae threw out there, making Bea chuckle.

" No, All I'm saying is that I'm flattered, Really. Let's go inside, pizza's probably getting cold, Trash Mammal." She said to Mae as she hopped off her car and took her hand, the cat's face reddening more.

" Y-y-y Yeah, P-p-p- probably so! " Mae tried to say.

" Relax Mae, I'm not requiting your feelings. " Bea assured.

" I know. " Mae responded, feeling dejected deep down.

* * *

The two of them entered the diner and sat back down, where Gregg and Angus were finishing their second slices.

" What'd we miss? " Mae asked them.

" The pizza arriving and me and Angus making out. " Gregg said nonchalantly.

" Cool.." Mae sighed as she took a slice.

" You know Bea, if you don't want any pizza, I''ll let you swipe from the Snack Falcon! " Gregg offered.

" Thanks Gregg, but pizza's fine. Besides, I'd rather buy the snacks if you'd don't mind. " Bea turned down the offer.

Checking her watch and noticing the time, her eyes widened, Bea got up from her chair and pulled out her car keys.

" I'd hate to cut our date short guys, but I'd got to get some sleep, busy day tomorrow. you coming Mae? " She asked her.

" Sure, you coming with Gregg? Angus? " Mae asked the guys.

" Naw, We'll walk off this pizza with our fat asses! " Gregg said to his friend. " No offense Cap'n. "

" None taken. " Angus told him.

" I'm sorry for the way acted earlier, Gregg,...I should've gotten angry. " Bea apologized.

" It's cool, Bea. no harm done! " Gregg assured her. " Now go home, before your dad grounds you! "

" Shut up! " Bea laughed as she payed for the pizza.

" See ya dudes! " Mae fist-bumped Gregg and Angus goodbye as she went to join Bea by her side.

* * *

Walking out of the Diner, Bea and Mae noticed that it was almost sunrise, making the alligator and cat rush to her car, pulling out of the parking lot quickly to rush to Mae's house.

Speeding down to Mae's neighborhood, Bea's car skidded to a halt in front of Mae's house.

" Hey, thanks for hanging out with me, Bea-Bea. and I'm sorry I've made you late past your bedtime. " Mae apologized.

" It's okay Mae, I'll handle my dad. don't worry about it. Go get some sleep, okay? " Bea told as she hugged the now-blushing kitten.

" Message me later? " Mae asked her.

" We'll see okay? I gotta go, See you later, Love you! " and with that, Bea peeled out and sped down the road, leaving Mae to watch her go.

" I love you too Bea Bea..." she told herself. her heart a flutter.

* * *

Parking her car and turning off the engine, Bea noticed Mae's journal on the passenger seat, picking it up and placing it in her pocket.

" I'll return this to Mae when I get off of work. " she told herself as she went inside her apartment.

Bea entered the living room to find her dad fast asleep on the couch, walking over and kissing him on the forehead goodnight.

" He's had a rough night, as always " Bea said sadly to herself as she turned off the tv and lights.

After taking a shower and climbing into bed, Bea suddenly felt the urge to read Mae's journal, it's cover and pages beckoning her to caress them with her fingers.

" No, I'm not invading Mae's privacy, I don't want our relationship to be screwed up again. " Bea scolded herself as she placed the journal by her cardboard nightstand.

curling up into her blankets, Bea struggled the urge to read and get some sleep, but to not avail as the journal won out as her hand instantly reached out and grabbed it.

" I'm so going to regret this..." She told herself as she opened the journal, laughing at Mae's crudely drawn doodles of all the times they've shared since she returned from collage. " Girl's got talent, I'll give her that. " Bea smiled.

Her face suddenly reddened as she laid eyes on Mae's newest doodle...it was her and Mae making out with a heart around them and the words MeaBea written under them. " Oh..my...god. " Bea held her head in her palms. " Mae still loves me. "


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Bea woke up to start her day and make herself some breakfast, placing Mae's journal in her pocket. after applying her eyeliner and getting dressed, she got her car keys and walked out of her room to be greeted by her father.

" Morning Beatrice, sleep well? " Mr Santello said half-heartily as he sulked on the couch.

" Morning Dad...want a some breakfast? " Bea asked him, placing some toaster pastries in the toaster.

" Nah, Beatrice, I'm good. " Her dad answered as he turned on the tv.

" I'm going to open up the shop alright? " Bea said as she munched on her pastry after it was done.

" Okay honey,...love you! " Mr Santello muttered to Bea as she started to leave, making her stop and pause.

" ...Love you too, Dad. " Bea said under her breath as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

She got into her car and tried to start it, but all she could get was cranking, much to her frustration.

" C'mon, Start! you piece of shit! " She growled, slamming her fist on the steering wheel, cursing some more as the car refused to start up.

" Grrrrrr! fine, I'll walk. " she angrily got out of her car and started walking to work.

" Having car trouble? " a mouse squeaked beside her, sipping a drink from the Snack Falcon, her tail flicking side to side.

" Hey um..Lori, how are ya? " Bea greeted the little mouse, embarrassed that her loss of temper was witnessed.

" Pretty good I guess, I saw you and Mae fight last night...was it something bad? " Lori asked.

" No, it's personal is all I can say, Don't you have school to get to? " Bea questioned, getting slightly irritated.

" Yeah,...I was just passing by and saw you cursing your car as if a serial killer was after you. " Lori explained.

" Now that would be really scary, Hey, you're that kid that Mae talks about sometimes right? " Bea asked her.

" Yeah, what about me? " Lori asked.

" Has she said anything...about me specifically? " Bea questioned, feeling nervous.

" Hmmmm, no, can't say she has...are you and her not friends anymore? " Lori asked her, feeling like she was getting in the way of Mae and Bea's friendship.

" No, It's not like that at all, I'm just curious is all. " Bea assured the adorable mouse.

" Whew! that's a relief, have you ever been to the tracks? I live near there. " Lori asked.

" Can't say I have, It's been nice talking to you by the way, I''ll tell Mae you said hi. " Bea waved goodbye to Lori.

" Thanks! I hope it works out between you two...whatever it is. " Lori yelled back as she rushed off to school.

" I hope so too. " Bea told herself as she unlocked the front door to the O'l Pickaxe.

* * *

Mae pushed her blanket off of her as she stretched herself, her ears twitching.

" *yawn* I wonder if Bea's alright? " she asked herself, getting her boot on and ruffing her hair.

She made her way downstairs and towards the kitchen to make small talk with her mother, Candy, who sitting at the table as usual, reading one of her books.

" Good morning, Mae. Sleep well? have any of those weird dreams lately? " Candy asked Mae, putting her book down.

" Yeah...it was different to say the least, Mom! " Mae explained. " Bea was with me the entire time, and it was all pink and stuff...could it mean something? "

Thinking hard for a moment and tapping her chin, Candy lifted her head and answered her daughter's question.

" I believe that you're either falling out or falling in love with her, Mae. That's my best guess. " She told Mae, who stared at her blankly before she started making gagging noises.

" EWWWWWWWW! Mom, No way! Bea's straight as a arrow, she told me herself! " She denied, despite her blushing face.

" Oh come on, Honey. You've been attached to the hip with her lately, never leaving her side. It's obvious that you love her! " Candy laughed. " I can see in your eyes."

Mae hopped off the counter and hugged her mother. " This conversation never happened...ever! " she sworn her mother to secrecy.

" Oh, it did...and I'm telling your father by the way! " Candy grinned cheekily. causing Mae to give her a death glare.

" Please don't tell Bea if you see her! " She begged her mother.

" Calm down dear, I was only joking about telling your father, Don't worry, I won't tell your girl that you love her! " Candy winked.

" She's not my girlfriend! " she heard Mae shout as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Mae stared at the sidewalk intently as she strolled down the neighborhood, greeting everyone as she passed them as she made her way to the Ol' Pickaxe to see Bea.

There, she stood at the building's front door and it's faded brick facade, fighting her nervousness to open the door and say hello.

Mae suddenly jumped when it opened to see her best available friend staring at her like she was a lost kitten.

" You coming in or what, Mae? It's pretty chilly out there! " Bea said to her, her breath clearly visible to the cold air.

" I came to see you didn't I? " Mae answered as she hurried inside the store, It's indoor heating wrapping her in warmth, making her purr loudly.

" I have a extra jacket hanging out back if you want to wear it, I forgot to load the new lumber inside yesterday, I was wondering if you could help me out with it? " Bea asked Mae.

" Sure! Gives this trash mammal something to do! " She rubbed her paws together and followed her not-crush outside to load up the lumber into the store.

" God! this is heavy! " Mae complained as the wood dug into her paws as she lifted one side of the lumber. " I feel like the wood's drilling into my palms! I'm lucky that I don't have trypopobia! "

" Relax Mae, the wood's been sanded down before it came here, It's not going to poke holes into your skin! " Bea huffed while lifting her end of the lumber.

" It sure feels like it! why didn't we load it into your car? " Mae asked her.

" The piece of crap wouldn't start this morning. " Bea told her. " It must've sensed your fat ass coming! " she laughed.

" You think my ass looks fat huh? Good to know, Bea! " Mae smirked. " I might let you spank it after this! "

Bea instantly regretted her choice of words as Mae said this, making her face turn pink in embarrassment. " That's not what I meant! "

" Uh-huh, Suuurrreee! " Mae purred.

After loading the lumber onto the shelf in the room, Bea and Mae sat down on the floor to take a break.

" I've got something for you Mae, you left this in my car last night. " She handed Mae her journal back, much to her joy.

" Thank you Bea! I was so worried about it! C'mere you! " She pulled Bea into a grateful embrace.

" Mae...Get..Off..Me! " She growled. " I saw what was in your journal...I didn't want to look into it, but temptation got the better of me...I'm sorry Mae. "

" You looked into my private journal?...Bea...how could you? " Mae asked her, clearly shocked by the invasion of her privacy.

" I said that I'm sorry Mae...I told you that I'm straight and I meant it! " Bea reminded her.

" I don't believe that for a second, Bea-Bea...I love you and I mean that! " Mae said tearfully.

" I know that you do, Mae, but it just can't wor-Mmmfff! " Bea's eyes widened as Mae's lips graced hers, her tongue rubbing against hers, her claws digging into Bea's back passionately. " Mae! Stop it-Mmmmm! " she tried to say as Mae deepened her kiss.

" I'm going to redo your math camp experience, Honey! " Mae said seductively as her tail tickled Bea's chin. " Maybe some..." Addition and Subtraction " so to speak! "

" Mae, please stop this, I'm serious! " Bea snorted. smoke blowing in Mae's face.

" Can't...I'm in Castle Pickaxe now, Fair Maiden,...this knight wants to play with the dragon! " the horny cat purred.

" Okay! That's it, get out Mae! " Bea grabbed Mae's hand and marched her out the door.

" I'm sorry, Bea...I didn't mean- " Mae tried to say before Bea interrupted.

" Get. Out. Now! " She pointed to the door.

" Ok Bea...I'll go. " Mae sulked out the door and down the street, feeling guilty for what she had done.

Shaking her head in disappointment, Bea closed the door and got ready to open the store.

* * *

Mae was walking down the street somberly when Lori ran up and joined her.

" Hey Adult! what's new- Are you crying?" She suddenly asked Mae, who had tears running down her face.

" What? no it's just...I don't want to talk about it. " Mae shook her head.

" I was heading over to the tracks if you want take you mind off of it? " Lori offered.

" Don't you have school to go to Kid? " Mae pointed out.

" I didn't feel like going after all, Funny, your friend asked me the same thing this morning. " Lori shrugged.

" Bea's her name...I messed it up good with her. " Mae sniffled. " I might as well tell you what's going on...I..I..I..Kissed her. " she blushed.

" Wow." Lori gasped in surprise. " I'm sorry to hear that, Mae. that bad huh? "

" It was my fault, I forced myself on her when I shouldn't of. " Mae kicked a can out of her way. " I've been a total trash mammal! "

" Don't blame yourself, it was a accident, they happen from time to time. Don't let them get to you. " Lori consoled. " I've seen those cheesy chick flicks, it works out in the end, You''ll see! "

" What's that supposed to mean? " Mae narrowed her eyes at the mouse.

" You''ll figure it out..." Lorie squeaked as she walked away.

" I'll figure it out...not helpful advice...Hey Lori, Wait up! " Mae ran up beside her to join her trip to the tracks. " Let's rock! "

* * *

Bea's mind swirled in guilt as she tried to serve her customers at the Pickaxe.

" Here you go, that'll be $12,50 Sir! " She read out the customer's total.

" Thank you Beatrice, say hello to your father for me okay? I miss the ol'grump! " The customer thanked her and took his leave.

" I''ll be sure to tell him!...not that he'll care anyway. " Bea muttered the last part under her breath.

She opened the register to count her earnings when the bell rang, making her close it again.

" Hello, welcome to the Ol' Pickaxe! " She greeted, until she saw who walked into her store, it was the two teens from yesterday.

" Hi, where's your girlfriend? " the rabbit teen asked her curiously.

" We're taking a break from each other, not that it's any of you punk's business! " Bea growled. " Are you going to buy something, or am I going to have to permanently ban you two from my store? "

" Yeah...we just need those flat nails ya know? " the cat teen explained. " We also wanted to apologize for yesterday...we didn't mean to butt into your relationship. "

" *sigh* It's modern parenting, don't beat yourselves up about it. " Bea snarked. " What is it that you're building? " she then asked the two, changing the subject.

" a Treehouse. " the rabbit teen explained simply.

" Sounds like fun. " Bea commented.

" It will be when we'll finish it! " the cat teen fist-pumped. " Carrie and I are going to snuggle in it! "

" That friendly huh? " Bea raised her eyebrow at the two.

" Yep! this kitty knows what this bunny needs! " Carrie winked as she pulled her friend, Emily closer.

" *Ahem!* Oh...'kay let's head up to the counter shall we? " Bea cleared her throat to ease the awkwardness.

" Oh-um, Right! " Emily laughed as she grabbed Carrie's hand and followed Bea to the counter.

Checking their package of nails, Bea rang them up and read out their total.

" that'll be $10,05. how would you like to pay? " She asked them.

" With credit! " Carrie grinned as she flashed a shiny credit card.

" You're loaded huh? " Bea cocked her head to the side.

" Yeah...my family's planning on buying the old glass factory. " Carrie explained. " We moved here so that I could have a normal childhood or whatever..."

" That's pretty nice of your folks. " Bea told her as she handed Emily the nails. " What about you? " She then asked her.

" I go to school here, met her when she first enrolled! " Emily explained. " Love at first sight..."

" Well, I'm happy for you two. " Bea congratulated. " Hey, maybe you can tell your parents to buy this place! " she laughed.

" I'll be sure to tell them! " Carrie smiled at her.

" I was only kidding, my dad would kill me if I sold this place! " Bea explained.

" You could use the break. " Emily chimed in.

" That's true! " Bea said to them, laughing a little.

" You know what Bea? you're pretty cool! " Carrie complimented. " You should talk to What's-Her-Name. work it out, ya know? "

" Thanks Kids, I'll keep that in mind, Bea responded. " Thank for coming to my store, you'll welcome to hang out if you like...steal anything and I'll hunt you down! " She warned them.

" Thanks..for the heads-up. " The two teens said as they left the store hand in hand, leaving Bea to think over her decision.

She thought about what Mae did and wondered if she was a little hard on her. Sure, it was a little out of nowhere and kinda forced, but in some way, deep down. She kinda liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later, Bea closed up her shop for the day and started her journey home, still thinking about what the teens said about Mae. Her mind swirling in guilt.

She blew out a puff of smoke as she walked down the street towards her apartment, the cold wind blowing against her scaly face, It felt really good.

" *sigh* What's use?...I don't want to push Mae away again. " She told herself. " Then again, She did force herself onto me...I could stay mad at her for that. "

She made it to her apartment and stared at her broke down car, shaking her head disappointingly. " Stupid car..." She muttered.

Bea opened the door to the apartment and saw her dad sitting miserably at the couch watching football and drinking a soda pop.

" How's business Beatrice? " Mr Santello asked as usual.

" Same as it always been, Dad... " Bea grumbled. " Here's the rent. " she handed the money to him.

" This will get the landlord off our backs at least for awhile, Huh? " Mr Santello said as he counted the money.

" Ugh, sure dad..." Bea snorted.

" Is something wrong? what's with the attitude? Is Creek harassing you again? " Mr Santello questioned.

" No dad..it's nothing I can't handle, Just drop it okay? " Bea stormed off to her room.

" Sheesh, I'm maybe a bitter and miserable bastard, But I'm still your father!..." Mr Santello cried out.

" Whatever...Dad. " Bea muttered as she closed her door and plopped onto her futon, turning on her laptop to check for messages.

She scrolled over to Mae's Sharkle icon and hovered her cursor over it, debating with herself whether or not to message Mae to apologize. she ultimately decided to think it over and avoid Mae to clear her head for the meantime.

* * *

Mae was laying between the train tracks with Lori as the two of them talked about their favorite horror movies.

" I liked the part where the killer ripped out that doucebag's guts out! " Lori recalled a scene from one of her countless movies.

" He got what was coming to him. Serves him right for treating Rachel that way! " Mae agreed with her.

" Bloody Cabin's mediocre at best, but the hammy acting is worth it! " Lori summed up.

" Sounds like fun! I really enjoyed hanging out with you Lori, it really cleared my head. " Mae said gratefully, getting up and stretching. " I'm going home, wanna come with? " She offered.

" Nah, I''ll just lay here for awhile. thanks for offering though, * huff huff* " Lori declined. " See you later, And Mae?...Good luck with your problem! "

" I need all I could get. " Mae fist-bumped Lori goodbye and left before the train came roaring past.

* * *

She walked down her neighborhood after a long journey and made to her house.

Mae entered trough the front door and greeted her father, who was sitting on the couch watching Garbo and Malloy.

" Hello, Mae. Did you make it okay? Molly didn't give you any trouble did she? " Stan Borowski asked his daughter.

" No, haven't seen Aunt Mall Cop lately. " Mae said, still worried for her aunt, despite their differences, having not seen her since the Cult incident.

" That's pretty strange, kitten. She's usually out on her patrols. " Stan wondered. " Anyways, wanna watch Garbo and Malloy, before you hit the hay? "

" Not tonight Dad, Had a rough day today... " Mae declined, feeling tired from her both her argument with Bea and her trek home.

" Okay then, Night, kitten!" Stan called out to Mae as she ascended up the stairs to her bedroom.

Closing the door behind her, Mae took off her boot and snuggled up into her covers, the stresses of her day taking their toll on her already warped psyche.

* * *

The next morning, Bea woke up and got into the shower.

after that, she got dressed into her usual outfit and got her keys, heading out the door before her father woke up.

she opened the hood of her car and examined it's engine, checking to see what was wrong with it. She noticed that the battery was knocked loose, much to her confusion.

" I wonder who's been messing with my car? Surely not Gregg or Mae, Angus is too reserved for pranks... " Bea wondered to herself, she then noticed some muddy bootprints next to hers. " And Germ's out of town..." She placed her suspicions in the back of her mind.

Plugging the battery back in, Bea got into her car and turned the ignition, finally making it come to life.

" Awesome " Bea smirked to herself, driving towards the Ol'Pickaxe to open up shop. Not noticing the figure watching her leave, it's eyes twitching with anger...

* * *

Mae walked down the stairs to greet her parents good morning, she headed into the kitchen and said it to the both of them.

" Good morning to you too, Hon. " Candy greeted back, reading her book and gesturing Mae to sit for breakfast.

" Morning, kitten. did you sleep okay? " Stan hugged his daughter as he sipped his coffee.

" Just barely..." Mae said as she yawned, sitting down as Candy got up to fix her a plate, giving it to her once it was done. Eating her food, Mae thought about telling her folks about her fight with Bea, feeling all the more nervous the more she'd thought about it.

" What's troubling you, sweetie? " Candy asked.

" What's wrong? maybe we could help. " Stan chimed in.

" It's about Bea..." Mae tried to say, but her nerves were getting to her.

" What about her? " Candy asked her, feeling a little dread.

" I-I-I-I kissed her..." Mae stammered out, her face turning red with embarrassment.

Candy resisted the urge to squee with happiness at the news, while Stan cocked his head in bewilderment.

" You kissed her? " He asked Mae for clarification, making sure he wasn't mishearing things.

" Yes, Dad. " Mae confirmed. " And I really screwed things up with her! "

Candy sighed as she exchanged glances with her husband, wondering if they should congratulate Mae or scold her.

" How'd did you screw thing up with her exactly? besides the kissing part. " Stan questioned.

" I forced myself on her and now I feel like she hates me! " Mae cried.

" Oh, Mae..." Candy placed her paw into her daughter's to console her. " I don't believe she hates you, but, you did catch her off guard. you should know better not to do that, Sweetie! "

" I know mom..." Mae sighed, holding her face in her paws.

" Maybe it's best if you two avoided each other for the time being, let things shimmer down to a cool. " Stan suggested, sipping his coffee.

" But I don't want to alienate Bea again, * sighs * But, I guess you're right. " Mae sighed depressingly, her parents getting up to hug her.

" You won't, you're just giving each other space for now, worked for me and your father. " Candy smiled when she glanced at Stan, eyes casted downward in guilt over his drinking days.

" I'm glad for it too. " he said finally, taking Candy's paws into his own.

Mae perked up and finished her breakfast, excusing herself from the table.

" Where are you heading off to, Kitten? " Stan asked her.

" I'm heading over to Gregg and Angus's, to see what they're up to. " She answered, hugging both her parents goodbye for now.

" That's fine, just be careful Mae, Please! " Candy warned her, worried for her safety. " And don't climb on the wires! "

" I won't! " Mae promised halfheartedly, a devious smirk spreading upon her cat lips as she zoomed out the door to greet the new day.


	4. Chapter 4

Bouncing up and down the powerlines, Mae made her way to Gregg and Angus's apartment, waving to the birds each time she went upwards.

" Morning, Lori! " She called out to the mouse as she past her by.

" Ahh! Hey, Mae. * huff huff * " Lori called back, huffing because she was startled by Mae's voice calling her out of the blue.

Mae spotted the apartment and slid down the wooden pole to get back to ground level, her adrenaline hitting it's peak.

Walking inside the dusty old 1063 building, she made her way towards the elevator and pressed on the number 3 button to get to Gregg and Angus's apartment, the elevator creaking as it made it's ascension to the main floor.

Mae scratched behind her ears as she waited for the elevator to arrive, her tail twitching impatiently.

" To hell with this, I can get there faster than a granny! " She hissed as she quickly bounded up the stairs, much to the chagrin of the tenants living in the apartment.

" Hey, keep it down kid! it's 11:00 in the morning! " A deer woman shouted at her, slamming her door afterwards.

" Sooorrrryyy! " Mae apologized as she tip-toed up the stairs the rest of the way, finally arriving at Gregg's apartment.

* * *

Knocking on the door, she started to whistle a tune as she waited for any of the boys to answer it, Suddenly, Mae heard Gregg call her name.

" Hey, Mae! " He shouted excitedly, flailing his arms in the doorway and his tail wagging wildly.

" Sup, Gregg? " Mae greeted as she hugged her friend.

" Too bad you didn't trip and fall backwards down the stairs! " Gregg teased.

" Shame you didn't get trapped in a falling elevator! " Mae shot back.

" Shame you didn't get imprisoned and dominated by Bea! " Gregg grinned smugly, looking at Mae's blushing face at the mere mention of the crocodile.

" Well, I-I-I. " The cat tried to say, but she was tongue tied.

" Ha hahah! Got ya! " Gregg laughed, rolling on the floor in hysterics. " Come on in, Lovergirl!"

Following Gregg inside, Mae sniffed the sweet air, it smelt of delicious blueberry muffins. No doubt Angus's doing, that bear and his tempting confections of temptation.

* * *

" Hello, Mae! " The bear greeted kindly, pulling out a fresh batch of muffins from the oven and setting them on top of the stove to cool. " How are you doing today? "

" Feeling like a complete trash mammal..." Mae told him, holding her face in her paws after she sat down on the couch.

" Tough week? " Angus guessed, fixing Mae a glass of orange juice and handing it to her.

" Thanks, yeah, I really screwed up things with Bea. " She said as she sipped her orange juice, staring at her reflection in the liquid as it distorted in the glass.

" Awwww, how come? " Gregg asked as he sat beside Mae.

" I kissed her, Gregg...I don't know why I did it, I just did...I'm at a loss here. " she explained, tears slowly falling from her eyes.

" Heat of the moment? " Angus joined the conversation.

" Yeah, I was being so stupid! " Mae chastised herself. " What should I do? I can't really avoid her now, can I ? My parents told me that I should. "

Gregg and Angus looked at each other and back to Mae, at a loss of what to do about this dilemma, considering that they really wanted to do band practice. But with Bea and Mae's problem at hand, it was best just to cancel it for today.

" No, you really can't Mae. " Angus told her. " you've got to fess up to her sooner or later. "

" That's right, Mae. " Gregg agreed. " I hate seeing you two apart like this. "

Mae smiled and hugged the two boys. " Thanks guys! I'll talk to " Mom " and work things out from there "

" Sounds like a plan to me. " Angus commented.

" I'd prefer to just sweep her off her feet and riding off to the sunset..." Gregg suggested.

" You hang around my mom way too much..." Mae chuckled. " And I doubt it would be that easy, knowing Bea."

" How do you know unless you try it? " Gregg smirked.

" For one, Bea's heavy. " Mae pointed out. " she'll crush me! "

Gregg snickered at the last part, " Oh, I'm sure she would! " prompting Mae to punch him playfully on the shoulder.

" Pervert! " She laughed.

" Don't worry Mae, Cap'n here's got me covered! " Gregg assured her.

" That I do, Bug. " Angus gave the fox a peck on the cheek.

Mae got up from the couch and stretched her arms and legs out.

" Hey Angus? do you mind if I grab a muffin? " She politely asked Angus.

" No, not at all Mae. " He gave her the go ahead.

Mae bounded over the the kitchen and got herself a muffin, sniffing it and letting it's scent caress her nostrils. making it one of her favorite scents, next to Bea's...

" Whoa, that just got creepy! " She shook her head to clear it and took a bite out of her muffin. " Mmmmmmm! " she moaned.

" You okay over there, dude? " Gregg asked from the living room, a little disturbed by Mae's sudden moan.

" Uh-uh yeah, I'm fine! " Mae assured him hiding her blushing face as she headed back to the couch.

" Thinking about Bea, huh? " Gregg smiled as he noticed her blush.

" Ha-ha, No. This muffin is so good! " Mae told him.

" Speaking of which, We're out of baking soda and flour, Gregg. " Angus told Gregg.

" And batter..." Gregg said as he sheepishly showed the empty bowl, his snout covered with batter.

" Oh Bug..." Angus shook his head and chuckled.

" You guy's wanna go to the Ham Panther? My dad should be at work now." Mae suggested.

" Sure, I'll go shut everything off. " Gregg got up and started turning off the lights as Mae and Angus waited by the door.

* * *

The cold air felt good against Mae's face as she walked with Gregg and Angus towards the Ham Panther.

" This weather sure matches my mood..." She told herself.

" I think it would match Bea's mood rather than yours " Angus told her.

" True. " Mae chuckled.

The store's large sign appeared in front of the trio's faces as they past the highway, tired from the long walk, they decided to rest beside it.

" Whew, Bea did say I needed some exercise. " Mae huffed.

" Same here! " Gregg wheezed.

" You two should join me at the gym sometime. " Angus offered.

" I'll think about it! " Mae told him.

" Let's hope you don't get flung into the wall by treadmill. " Gregg started again.

" Or you don't get crushed by a dumbbell! " Mae taunted back.

" Can we go in now? " Angus asked the two delinquents. " I'm freezing "

Gregg hugged his boyfriend and licked his cheek. " Sure thing, Cap'n. "

* * *

Heading into the store, Angus got a handbasket as Mae and Gregg went off to find the ingredients, like little children hopped up on sugar.

Noticing the toy aisle, Mae grabbed a hola hoop as she followed Gregg to the ingredient aisle, twirling it in her paws.

" I don't think we have enough for that, Mae. " He told her.

" I was just playing with it, I think you're channeling Bea there, Gregg. " Mae commented.

" There you go again, Dudder! " Gregg teased.

" Shut up, dude! " Mae blushed.

Gathering the ingredients they needed, the trio started to head out when Mae wanted to try to cartwheel with the hola hoop, suddenly rolling down the aisle out of control.

* * *

" GUYS?! HEEEEELLLLPPP! " She shouted in fear until she slammed into somebody, knocking them over and stopping her stunt.

" I'm so sorr- " Mae started to apologize until she stopped mid sentence when she saw who she'd ran into to.

" Margret, What the hell were you thinking? " Bea growled picking up her groceries as Mae helped her.

" A very stupid idea...I'm really sorry, Bea " She reaffirmed, handing the gator her basket back to her.

" Yeah, sure...It's fine Mae. * sigh * Just try to control yourself. Alright? " Bea dusted herself off. " Hey guys! " she greeted as she noticed them run up behind Mae.

" Hi Bea! " Gregg waved to her as Angus tipped his hat.

" How are you two this wonderful sunny day? " Bea snarked as she saw through the windows that it started to pour down rain outside.

" Great! you? " Gregg smiled as he placed a arm around Mae.

" Just peachy, until Mae ran into me that is. " Bea snorted smoke through her nostrils.

Mae casted her eyes downward when she over heard Bea mention her name, her ears folded back in guilt.

* * *

" She was just probably trying to impress ya, Not that'll ever happen! " a voice butted in the conversation.

" I don't know, She could try. " Bea winked at Mae, who blushed at the encouragement, before turning her head over to the voice that intruded her ears.

" Steve...Scriggens. What are you doing here? " She snarled as her claws slowly descended out of her paws.

" Uhh...Shopping, like everyone else? Duh! " Steve snapped, leaning on his shopping cart. " What's it to you, Borowski? "

" Nothing. Steve, Nothing. " Mae hissed, her jealousy apparent in her voice.

" Okay? So...Bea, doing anything later? or are you going to hang out with these dykes? " Steve scoffed, pointing at Bea's friends.

" I'm going to beat his ass! " Mae was about to charge at Steven until Gregg and Angus held her back.

" No, Mae. don't! He didn't mean it. " Gregg objected.

Bea glanced Steven and puffed her cigarette smoke through her mouth, shaking her head at his remark.

" I'm going to reject your proposal and take them home, See ya Steven. " She gestured for Mae and the others to follow her to the check out lanes, paying for her groceries. " I'm going to bring the car around and wait for you guys out front. "

" You don't have to do that, We can walk from here. " Angus respectfully declined.

" It's storming and I don't want you guys to get shocked by lighting or slip down the stairs. " Bea told him as she twirled her car keys in her fingers.

" Cool! I call shotgun! " Mae said, raising her hand.

Bea smirked at Mae and got her bags and headed out into the pouring rain to retrieve her car. Leaving the cat standing there, purring up a storm.

Gregg giggled and made a heart symbol with his hands at her direction, making Mae flip him off in response and the cashier chuckle as he put two and two together.

After getting their groceries, the trio walked out of the Ham Panther and into the downpour, where Bea was waiting out front in her car.

She leaned back opened the right rear passenger door for Gregg and Angus, while Mae nervously opened passenger side door and slipped inside.

" Hey, " She said awkwardly to Bea who turned on the heater for her friends. Putting her car into gear, she drove out of the parking lot and onto the highway back to Possum Springs.

* * *

After the long journey, the friends arrived at the Town Centre and parked in front of Apartment 1063, Angus and Gregg thanking Bea for the ride.

" You guys need any help? " Mae offered.

" We got this, Mae. but thanks for offering though. " Angus politely declined.

" See you tomorrow, Mae. Come see me at the Snack Falcon, okay? " Gregg told Mae, hugging her tight and making her fart.

" You know it! " She fist bumped Gregg and waved goodbye to Angus, with Bea doing the same.

She put her gear into drive and started to make the journey towards Maple Street.

* * *

Breaking the silence, Mae spoke up. " Thanks for taking me home, Bea. " she thanked.

" No problem. " Bea told her, turning up the radio slightly.

" I was trying to avoid you, you know..." Mae confessed.

" Same here, Guess fate had other plans, huh? " Bea chuckled.

" Yeah...I'm sorry about what I did. I don't want us to drift apart again because of it. " Mae sniffed.

" And I'm sorry for kicking you out of my store the way I did, If it helps, I liked it. " Bea apologized.

" Thanks, Bea " Mae blushed. " Was I any good? "

" Not to bad to be honest, But I still like guys, Mae " Bea shot Mae down gently.

" I know..." Mae wiped a tear from her eye.

" But... I'm willing to give us a shot, Just let me think things over and We'll see from there. " Bea told her.

" Again, Thanks Bea. " Mae tried to hug Bea, only to be shooed off.

" Still driving here, you little asshole. " Bea deadpanned.

" Sorry! " Mae apologized.

* * *

Upon arriving in Maple Street, Bea stopped in front of the Borowski residence, the sounds of the wipers and the rattling engine being the only thing breaking the sudden silence.

" So...you're going to kiss me good night? " She joked.

" Ewww, no! " Mae feinted disgust and got out of the car.

" See you tomorrow, Maeday. " Bea bid her friend good night and put her car into gear.

" You too, Bae. drive safe! " Mae told before realizing what she just called Bea.

" I will, Babe. " Bea chuckled as she drove off into the distance.

Mae stood there in the pouring rain with her red face in her hands, until her ears perked up when she heard Candy's voice call her.

" Mae, what are you doing standing out in the street like that? do you want to get run-Ohhhh! " She reprimanded until she saw Bea's car down the road.

" It's not what you think, Mom! " Mae hissed as she marched up the porch and into the house, soaking wet.

" Hmmmhmm, Well, dinner's ready as soon as you get changed into dry clothes. " Candy said as she watched her daughter climb the stairs to her bedroom, grinning mischievously ear to ear.

" What's for dinner? " Mae peeked out her doorway.

" Clik-Clak Cheese Fries and Burgers. " Candy told her, still grinning. " Maybe I'll invite Bea to join us! "

" Oh god mom! " she heard Mae groan within her room.

" Are we really inviting Bea over for dinner? we only have enough for ourselves. " Stan pointed out.

" Relax dear, I'm just teasing her. " Candy assured him, kissing him on the lips. the two cats purring like teenagers.


	5. Chapter 5

Mae woke up to the sound of knocking on her bedroom door, she crawled out of bed to answer the door to see that Bea was standing there with a shrunken cigarette in her mouth, smirking at her.

" I see that you're going through with your " running naked in the woods " plan there, Borowski! " She pointed out nonchalantly while blowing smoke through her nostrils and averting her eyes from her friend's jiggly exhibitionism.

" What are yo- GAH! DON"T LOOK AT ME! " Mae exclaimed as she covered her naked breasts and panties and quickly shut the door to get dressed, Bea snickering to herself.

A short while later, Mae emerged from her room fully dressed in her usual attire, her face still blushing from the incident not too long ago.

" This. Never. Happened. " She emphasized.

" Agreed. " Bea acknowledged as she lit up another cigarette. " This never happened. "

" So...where to? " Mae questioned as she wiped her eyes of the gunk accumulated within her eyelids and licked her hands and rubbed them on her face to groom herself.

" Yeah...that's really disgusting, Mae. " Bea recoiled.

" What? I am a cat, ya know? " Mae pointed out as she continued washing her face with her paws, grossing out her friend even more. " It's how we groom ourselves! "

" You're officially banned from touching me and my stereo unless you head to the bathroom and take a shower... right now, Mae! " Bea demanded, blowing out a puff of smoke from her cigarette. " Don't worry, I'll go talk to your mom in the kitchen, I'm not planning on leaving without you. "

" Thanks bae- I-I-I meant Bea, Sorry! " Mae blurted out before quickly heading to the bathroom to take a shower before Bea had a chance to say anything.

" Apology accepted, honey. " The crocodile woman teased, chuckling at the cat's frustrated groans from behind the bathroom door.

* * *

Heading downstairs, the crocodile walked into the kitchen, where Candy was sitting at the table, reading one of her books, Stan had already left for work, Bea saying hello to him as she arrived to pickup Mae.

" How're you been, Beatrice? " she started the conversation gesturing for Bea to sit down, which she did.

" Been working, taking care of Dad, and running his business as usual. " She told Candy, blowing smoke through her nostrils before noticing the cat's reaction to the smoke, putting out her cigarette into her scaly palm and respectfully throwing it into the trashcan.

" Sorry about the smoke. " Bea apologized. " I'm just going through a lot lately...Been figuring out on how to handle it. "

" I'm sure you'll find a way, sweetie. " Candy consoled, placing her paw onto Bea's hand. " There's always a shining light at the end of the misery tunnel. "

" That's some good advice...Mrs Borowski, but I have yet to find that light! " Bea huffed. " Too busy being trapped in this darkness, But your daughter is helping me through it. "

" That's good, she needs someone like you to steer her in the right direction. " Candy told her while chuckling at her daughter's childishness.

" I can't argue with you there..." Bea chuckled. " She's like a RC toy without a controller. "

" You ain't wrong there, Bea. " Mae said suddenly, almost scaring Bea out of her wits, she was fully dressed in her usual outfit and smelt of pine...it was a very pleasant smell to be honest, Bea breathing in the scent with her nostrils, unknowingly pressing her nose against Mae's buxom chest.

" Enjoying the sights, Bea? " The black cat chuckled with a smirk.

" I wasn't. " Bea denied, with a faint blush on her cheeks. " Just go sit down before things get even more awkward between us! "

" Okay I will, Ms Bossy! " Mae complained, rolling her eyes and sitting down in a huff.

Candy giggled childishly at the exchange the two friends were having, reminding her of an old bickering married couple, maybe she'll marry the two if one of the proposes to the other someday...if that'll ever happen of course.

" There's some breakfast on the stove, Mae. " She pointed to the pans full of bacon and eggs on the stove, to which Mae salivated all over the floor at the sight of, much to the disgust of Bea. " Would you like some breakfast, Bea? "

" Sure, Thank you, Mrs Borowski. " Bea accepted the offer, getting up to help herself.

" You're welcome, Bea. " Candy said with a smile.

* * *

After they finished their breakfast and their conversation with Candy, Mae and Bea exited the house and got into her car, starting it up and started driving out of the neighborhood.

" So...where we going? " Mae asked, bouncing in her squeaky seat with anticipation, her breasts bouncing up and down, nearly distracting her friend from paying attention to the road ahead.

" Well Ms Jiggles, we first have to stop off at my dad's store and open it up for business, then we gotta haul some supplies over to the old glass factory for it's renovation, then we gotta complete some works orders around town. " Bea listed off her plans for the day, much to her friend's disappointment.

" Do we have too? " Mae complained, not wanting to do some work this early in the morning. " Can't we just go to the Snack Falcon first? "

" For what? to distract Gregg from his work? He needs his job, Mae. " Bea pointed out, trying not to look at the sad cat's face beside her in the passenger seat, her red pupils widening and her feline lips quivering. " Speaking of which, when are you going to get one, Mae? you're not going to be able live off your parents forever, you know! "

" I've been looking, Bea. I just haven't decided what job I should take...can we change the subject? " Mae pleaded, not wanting to be in a dour mood this early in the morning.

" No Mae, You'll have to take this job thing seriously. " Bea told her as she pulled up to the Ol' Pickaxe, getting out of her car to unlock the door and headed on inside, while Mae contemplated her thoughts on getting a job to support herself...until an idea popped into her head.

" Hey Bea, how about I work for you? "


End file.
